So You Think You Can Teach DADA?
by NerdyDancerChick3333
Summary: The students just left for summer, and Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonogall need to find a new DADA teacher! What is Dumbledore planning! Takes place around the time when James and Sirius were at Hogwarts.
1. Innovation

Hey Guys! This is my first story out! I really hope y'all like it! Since I just love Harry Potter to death, I wrote a story loosely related to it! I want this to be around the time that Lily and James and Sirius were at Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I could not be- or ever will be- as brilliant as J.K. Rowling, and I do not own any of the characters or places that are in this story, nor do I own the Harry Potter legacy.

So there you have it: here is my story. Enjoy! Reviews, suggestions, and criticism are most welcome!

So You Think You Can Teach Defense Against The Dark Arts

**Ch.1 Innovation**

"Albus, we have got to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! I know the students only left yesterday, but we've got to get started!"

"I know, Minerva. There are already ads in the Daily Prophet, and signs throughout Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. In fact, I think I already have some applicants." He says as he pats a stack of open letters. "They should be arriving sometime soon."

"What!?! Albus! We haven't prepared anyth—"

"Now, now, Minerva. I have already taken care of things." He opens a desk drawer and pulls out a huge stack of parchment. "You see, when Muggles apply for jobs, they must fill out forms. I know what you're thinking, and the idea isn't half bad."

Professor McGonogall eyes the forms, then snatches one up and reads. "Albus! What kinds of questions are _these_? 'What is your favorite sweet?' 'What is the most interesting flavor, in your opinion, of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?' These questions are absurd!" She slams the parchment on the desk. "And certainly this is not all?!"

The Headmaster smiles, "These are more personality questionnaires. The Preliminary Round, if you will."

"The Preliminary—Well, what comes next?" Professor McGonogall questioned.

"Well, you see Minerva…This idea is also from the Muggles, and I think—"

"I think you are too fond of the Muggles' way of life. You're beginning to remind me of Arthur Weasley!" She shook her head, and took a second to compose herself. "What is this Second Round you have in mind?" She asked curiously.

"Well, the Muggles have a device -- a television – and it allows them to view different programs on a screen. There are many different shows that entertain Muggles. Game shows, and some reality shows, have given me an idea. They have people try out for many things- singing, dancing, anything- and there is ultimately one winner. These competitors have different tasks to test them on their abilities. If the public and a panel of judges do not see that a contestant has done well enough, then they are eliminated from the competition."

"That isn't a half-bad idea, Albus! But do the applicants know what they're getting into? And what kinds of tasks are you going to subject them to?"

"I think the applicants will be up to it. But the tasks, you'll have to wait and see."

_Knock. Knock. _"Maybe you won't have to wait so long, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore looks at the door and calls, "Come in."

I hope y'all liked the first chaper of many (hopefully), so please don't forget to review! Thanks!


	2. Explination

**Hey guys! So sorry about how long it took me to update... i was trying to work on it, but I was having some "technical issues"...so I'm real sorry about that!**

**Thank you soooo much to those who reviewed! I enjoyed opening each of your reviews. I'm so glad y'all like it!**

**Now I hope that this chapter is still good...and I hope y'all enjoy!**

Ch.2 Explanation

_Knock. Knock. "Maybe you won't have to wait so long, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore looks at the door and calls, "Come in."_

"Thank you Professor Dubledore," Said a gruff voice from behind the door. The door creaks open as an enormous foot steps into the room, followed by a gigantic man in a large moleskin coat.

"Ah, Hagrid. Superb timing! Professor McGonogall and I were just talking about the upcoming events!"

Professor McGonogall looked from Dumbledore's face, to Hagrid's, and back. "Events? What do you mean?"

"Well, er, yuh see, Professor," Hagrid started, "that, the er, the--"

"The applicants will need to be tested for them to show off their innumerable skills and talents." Professor Dumbledore finished.

"And that means…?!" McGonogall questioned, quickly irritated by not being in-the-know.

"It simply means that the contestants are put in different scenarios each week, where they must use their abilities to complete the task at hand."

"What do these 'scenarios' consist of?" she said, even more annoyed.

"First, I think you should understand how everything works: After the Preliminary Round, the people that make it are divided up into groups, and are expected to work together to accomplish their assignment. If the judges- you, Hagrid, and I- do not feel that they possess the qualities they need to become a teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, they shall be eliminated, leaving only sixteen contestants.

"After that we have sorted out most of the worthy contestants ourselves, we call upon the public for their opinion for the Intermediate Round, or Semifinals. Each week, a task is set for each of them, and the audience may vote for their favorites. The two with the lowest numbers of votes are both eliminated.

"Once we are down to eight, the Final Round begins. Much more difficult tasks are in store for them, and only one is eliminated each week. And once we reach the final two…" Dumbledore drifts off, mind swirling in the thoughts that appeared inside his head.

"What about the final two? What are you planning?" McGonogall asked, not annoyed, but curious as to what brilliantly intricate and complicated things the Headmaster had planned.

"I think that should be announced at a later time. Right now, we should listen to what Hagrid has in store for these applicants. Hagrid? If you please."

"Yessir. So after the, uh, questionnaires, the contestants are put inter groups an' presented with obstacles that require the dependence on the others. It'll test'em on strategy, spell castin', knowledge of various dark magical plants an' creatures, things like that. Then whoever does the worst is eliminated.

"An' once we have the sixteen, the tasks become harder and the contestants work alone. They'll have to do more complicated spell work, more extensive knowledge o' things. Then one's eliminated each week, till we get down ter eight. We'll set up some obstacle courses that test'em on the most extreme and fine points of spells, curses, countercurses, hexes, incantations; things that make your brain hurt. An' then the final two…well, I ain't sure 'bout that." Hagrid finishes, puzzled.

"Let's just say I have invited some _special guests_ to help with that." Dumbledore hints and smiles politely.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Invitation

**Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. I have barely had time to sleep from all the schoolwork I've been assigned. So this is the third chapter and I hope you like it! Sorry again!**

Chapter 3 Invitation

"_Let's just say I have invited some _special guests_ to help with that." Dumbledore hints and smiles politely._

_**Meanwhile…**_

Dear Sirs,

Over the summer holidays we must find a new teacher to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, due to some regrettable incidents that occurred to Professor Katostrofie while teaching at Hogwarts. She has since resigned to spend some time off in Antarctica to 'get away from it all'. But anyhow, I would like to invite you to assist with the competition Hogwarts is hosting for the selection of a new teacher. If you are interested, please reply back and you may stay at Hogwarts for the duration of the summer.

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

"Whoa! That's so cool! Hey Padfoot! Have you read yours yet?!" James Potter called to Sirius Black just down the hall where he is staying at the Potters' house.

"Yeah! That sounds amazing! I'm going to write back right away! I wonder what he wants us to do…Seeing as how we got that old witch to leave…She was funny, wasn't she?" Sirius stepped into James' bedroom, chuckling to himself.

"Well, after the… and then we… and then you…and then finally…! … Yeah. Her face was priceless!" James exclaimed.

"Good times, good times…" Sirius sighed. "But seriously, Prongs." He said with a straight face (As if Sirius could ever be serious…), "We must start planning."

"Planning? For what? That competition Dumbledore's set up? Do you really think that he would let us help with something like that?! You're mad!" James accused.

"But it makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, if someone _does_ get chosen, they still have to go through a whole term with us! Those poor fools…they don't stand a chance…" Sirius muttered darkly to himself, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"You do have a point…but I wouldn't get my hopes up by making all these elaborate plans just to get there and have Dumbledore say we're there to make tea or something idiotic like that…even though he has house elves to do stuff like that…Well, you see what I'm getting at!" James said, agitated.

"Okay, okay! Good grief, man, I get it! We'll write back and ask what he wants us to do. I'll stop making plans…" James saw right through that one. "Okay, I'm still planning. But even if we don't have a say in the competition, my planning won't go to waste." Sirius gave his sincerest smile to his best friend.

"And while we're at it, let's write to Mooney and Wormtail and see what they think. I know Mooney will no doubt have something to say about this." James affirmed.

"But whatever happens, you know this summer is going to be interesting!" Sirius said with an optimistic twinkle in his eye.

**I know this chapter was kinda short, but I hope y'all liked it just the same! Please review! Thanks!**


	4. The Quest Begins

**Hey guys! Ok, I am soooooooo utterly sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER. I have had mountains of homework the size of Mount Everest, and then there was finals this week…(I know, the stupid school and their stupid scheduling…finals after winter break. RIDICULOUS.) Again, I'm sorry. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the brilliant Harry Potter legacy or any of the characters. I wish I did, but that isn't the point. I don't believe I am capable of writing such an amazing story (it would take me too long, and I don't have that kind of talent). **

**So, here it is…the fourth chapter… I hope y'all enjoy! **

Chapter 4 The Quest Begins

"Has everyone received a form? Good! Just fill it out and return it to either Professor McGonogall, Hagrid, or myself. Good luck to all!" Professor Dumbledore finished and sat down at the long table at the front of the Great Hall. Smaller tables were set out and filled with witches and wizards reading the forms for the opportunity to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Some looked puzzled and confused, glancing at Dumbledore with questioning looks. Others were whispering amongst themselves, asking if Dumbledore was serious about these forms: the questions on the parchment were a little far-fetched and ridiculous.

"What? Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?!?! Is he serious?!"

"If you could own any magical creature you wanted, what would your choice be?' !?!"

"What is your favorite sweet?"

"What's going on?"

"What kind of application is this?"

The crowd started to get louder, and Dumbledore looked up at the anxious faces. "I see we have a tough time answering a few questions! I am not trying to trick you. I would just like to get an idea of your personalities. This is nothing more than a questionnaire. So, if you would continue to fill it out, it would be most appreciated. Thank you." And he smiled and pulled out a Muggle jigsaw puzzle, delighted with the challenge of connecting the little pieces.

Professor McGonogall, who was reading a book, looked up to see the Headmaster piecing together a bunch of colored cardboard shapes. She eyed him with suspicion, him being so enveloped in his work. "Albus, what on earth are you doing?"

The Professor looked up at her, and smiled. "I was just working on a Muggle puzzle, Minerva. They are so fascinating! You are supposed to join them together according to the edges of the pieces and similar colors and such, and when you are done, there is a picture on it!"

"You observe Muggles too much. First, this contest, modeled after Muggles," She paused for dramatic effect. "And now you are playing Muggle games!" She picked up the box. "And what does it mean by _My Little Pony_? You don't own a horse, and there couldn't have been one in this box!" She set the box down, frustrated by the Muggle pastime.

"I do believe that it is a brand name, Minerva. And I picked it out because of the picture on the front. It's charming!" There was a picture of three little multicolored ponies on a cloud with a rainbow in the background. "And besides, it isn't doing any harm. A little fun won't do any damage." Dumbledore looked at McGonogall with an innocent smile, and she sighed and went back to her book.

A little while later, the candidates stood up and turned in their forms. "Thank you all for coming and the best of luck to you!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically as the forms were returned. Some eyed Dumbledore and his puzzle, but didn't mention it. They shook each of the judges hands, thanked them for the opportunity, and left.

"Well, I think that was rather successful!" Dumbledore stated brightly.

"I hope you are talking about the turnout of applicants, not your puzzle." McGonogall frowned at the separate, un-joined pieces in front of the Headmaster.

"I must have lost track of time…I guess I was so enthralled by the _idea _of working on the puzzle that I didn't really work on it. Ah, well. I shall have to finish it later. Anyway," Dumbledore gathers up the papers in front of him, "let's start the search for the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

**I do not own the My Little Pony franchise, and I really don't know that it was around in this time period, but whatever. I put that bit in there because I think that Dumbledore, behind that enormously powerful, complicated and intricate exterior, enjoys the simple things in life (Muggle things, like puzzles, are simple), and deserves a break from the difficult world. I DON'T THINK HE'S INSANE.**

**And if you have suggestions about anything, don't hesitate to speak up! I'm going to need ideas for the contestants' characters, so feel free to contribute to the story! It will be much appreciated!**

**I hope that y'all liked this chapter, and I want to give some thanks to you, the people that read this story, who are extremely tolerant of my inability to update frequently, and a special thanks to the people that review! (It gives me a happy feeling inside ) ) So please review, suggest, comment, whatever. That's what keeps me writing! (cheesy, I know, but true!)**


End file.
